


Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

by zxq966



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxq966/pseuds/zxq966
Summary: You are an art student taking a figure drawing course. You’ve invited one of your friends to model for you, and she's obliged. But the fact that you're in love with her may complicate things...





	Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls

[script offer] [f4f] Draw me like one of your french girls [vanilla] [friends to lovers] [confession] [L-bombs] [body appreciation] [lots of kissing] [fingering] 

You are an art student taking a figure drawing course. You’ve invited one of your friends to model for you, and she's obliged. But the fact that you're in love with her may complicate things...

*emphasis*

(suggestions/possible sound effects)

[actions/notes/etc]

Please feel free to modify this script as you like.

All characters in this work are 18+  
___________________________________________________

(Door knocks, you open)

Hey, you made it! Come on in!

Thank you so much for coming over, you’re a lifesaver. I can’t afford to blow this assignment. 

What class? I guess the text was a little vague. It’s for intro to figure drawing. I need to sketch a person, and my first volunteer bailed.

“Do I need a model?” Well, *need* is a strong word. I can kind of draw from memory, but when I’ve done it before, you always come out kind of weird.

[she responds]

Oh, uh, I meant “you” in a general sense. Like “as an artist, you always come out weird when you sketch from memory.” I don’t sketch *you*. I mean I do, but, you know, I sketch everybody I know. Everyone. You know.

Before we start, can I get you a drink, or put on some music? Maybe turn up the heat? Ok, just thought I’d ask. Follow me, the setup is in my room.

(Door opening, then closing.)

So, um, this is my bedroom slash studio. Nothing fancy. Just my bed, some lights, a stool, and half a bowl of fruit. What? You took forever getting here, and artists get hungry too. 

So here’s the fun part: my professor gave me a specific emotion and told me to “capture it with your pencil.” Yep, he’s one of *those*. 

What’s the emotion? It’s, uh, lust. 

Ok, I don’t know why you’re looking at me like that, I had to pick it out of a hat. At least I didn’t get nausea. Poor Cassidy, she’s got her work cut out for her.

So do you want to try some poses? You stand up, sit on the stool, or- (flustered) yeah, uh, bed works. For sure. 

(laugh) ok, I’m not gonna draw that. It’s an art project, not a photo shoot for Penthouse. Plus I can hear the professor now “it’s unrealistic, women don’t break their spines to push their rack out. C+.” 

Come on, I’m not supposed to draw you, I’m supposed to draw *you*. I’m supposed to capture your personality, your attitude, your- and this is gonna sound pretentious as fuck- your spirit. So really, if someone you had it *bad* for was in this room, like Eric from Biology or that one girl from Game of Thrones you kept talking about, how would you look at them?

(Mischievous) Oh, you don’t remember that conversation? (Imitating drunk) “okay look, I’m not into girls, but like, if she and i were on a desert island and I knew I’d never see a man again, I would just have to adapt, especially if she happened to have that dress she wore in the finale-"

[she cuts you off]

So it *does* ring a bell. (Laugh). But I’m serious, if there were someone in this room that you desperately longed for, someone who you couldn’t stop thinking about no matter how hard you tried, how would you look at them?

[she looks at you]

(quiet gasp)

...yeah. That’ll um, that’ll do it. 

So you wanna do this thing?

Alright. Now I can leave the room while you strip down, or-

Oh uh, yeah, you have to be naked. That’s what figure drawing is. I probably should have told you.

Yeah, my other model got pretty upset when she found out. She stormed out and called me a... 

Well I don’t want to repeat it, but it wasn’t very nice.

If it helps, I won't draw anything too scandalous. Put your arms up like this, some strategic leg placement, nobody will be able to see anything. Well, they'll be able to see those legs of yours. And your face, obviously. And that great smile. and that beautiful hair. But if you don't want to do it, I totally understand. 

(awkward silence)

You will? Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the best friend I could ever ask for! I am going to make you look *so* good. Not that you need much help. Oh, you're blushing!

So yeah, if you could just, um... get your clothes off, that would be...

[she disrobes, you react with some quiet "oh"s and "hm"s]

Hey, can you turn around? Just so I can uh, check which angles work?

Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel inadequate just by existing.

[she responds]

Really? I- thanks. Sometimes I get a little insecure, and you always know what to say. 

You look fantastic. Now, strike a pose, and give me that look you were doing earlier. 

(from here, feel free to intersperse sounds of pencil and eraser on paper)

Uh huh...

Have you ever done this before? No? Wow, you're a natural model. Good at holding still. 

Me? Oh, I've sketched a couple models, but they were all wearing clothes. It's a little less awkward, but clothes are way harder to draw, especially loose ones. 

Okay, skeleton is down... let me start on the muscles. (giggle) You don't have to flex, just stay relaxed. 

Shit, I messed up the leg. let me try that again. There we go...

Now I can do some foreshortening on your left arm... 

[she asks a question] 

Why did I text *you*? Well for starters, I thought you'd actually be willing to do it. I guess I know a couple other people who might have been down, but you... well I like spending time with you. I just feel comfortable around you. Safe. We do so much stuff together, and you've always been there for me, even when it was hard. Even when I made it hard. That's a pretty friend- pretty good friend, I think. 

Okay, now for the hands, I hate doing these...

What? You want to change your desert island opinion? Alright, who's the new lucky lady?

*Me?* Aww, thank you! But I don't know if you'd want to be stuck with me. Not much in the way of survival skills, and I'd probably keep making jokes about the Smoke Monster. Now if you would just tilt your head to your right, just a bit-

That's great, keep it right there. 

But to be honest, if I had to be stuck with someone for the rest of my life, I'd like it to be someone who understands me, someone who would take care of me. Someone who's willing to drop everything, come over and let me draw them naked just to help me get a good grade. I'm lucky to have a friend like you. 

(frantic erasing sounds) Dammit! Again with the leg? aagh!

Look, would you mind if I just... ran my hand along your leg? Just to get a feel for how the curve goes? Okay, let me just reach over.

Wow, your skin is so soft...

(kiss)

Oh my god, I am so sorry, I don't know what came over-

[she kisses you back]

But I guess it's come over you too. 

[intense kissing and quiet moans of pleasure, improvise as long as makes sense to you]

I... I love you. And I can't pretend for another second that I don't. And if this messes with our friendship, I'm sorry. But every minute that feeling spent inside me tore me up. I just had to tell you.

(beat)

You... You do? Oh, thank god. I just need to wrap my arms around you, I need to-

[She cuts you off]

Oh, yeah, I can take my clothes off. Sure. Just let me unzip my pants here... Would you mind helping me pull them off? Thanks. 

And now my shirt. Remember when I got this shirt? That stupid mascot at the hockey game shot it right into my face? 

And now, I can- oh, you're already undoing my bra with those nimble, impossible-to-draw fingers of yours.

Now, I'm just going to take off my underwear, and...

(sound of clothes being removed)

Well? What do you think?

"I'm a work of art?" (laugh) Oh my god, you are too much. (kiss)

Now, tell me how much you want this.

Me too. (kiss)

Oh my god, I could just kiss you all over. I think I will...

(kiss) Your neck.

(two kisses) Both of those lovely breasts of yours

(kiss) Your abdomen. God, i can feel you getting hotter, your breath getting shorter. 

(kiss) Your waist. 

Should I get any lower? Why don't I just slowly wind my hand down, and explore...

just a little tease, as my fingers lightly dance around your clit. let's just go in small circles around her, just like that, until she decides to come out a bit more. 

That's right, let your waist rise to meet my fingers. Oh my god, you're so sexy, I can't handle it. 

(moan)

I know you want me, I can feel it. I can smell it. You're so turned on right now. But to be fair, I think I'm about to pass out from arousal myself.

(moan) 

Let's just tease you a little more, and- okay, okay, I'll go in. You don't have to beg. What sounds better, my fingers or my tongue? 

Fingers? okay. Let me just slide my index and middle finger in you...

(fingering noises)

Is this working for you-

[cut off by moan]

I guess so. 

You are the tightest fucking girl I have ever had the pleasure of hooking up with.

I can't believe we're here, doing this. I've spent so much time fantasizing about sleeping with you, it's just... amazing.

Oh god, every time I hear those moans of yours, it just *does something* to me. I am so wet right now, could you just put your fingers in my-

[she obliges]

Oh my god, *yes*! (moan) keep going, just like that! Mmmm (kiss), you are just...

(moan)

A little to the left, just a bit- (moan) Yes! Right there! 

You are so much better than I ever imagined, I just-

(from here improvise moaning, kissing, and other noises)

No- no, please don't come without me, let do it together. Wait...

(moan)

Wait... 

Now, yes!

(improvise orgasm)

(improvise cooldown of sighing, giggling, or whatever feels most natural)

Oh my god...

I just...

(satisfied sigh)

That is the hardest I've ever come. You were fantastic. 

Now let's just rest, like this. Let me stroke your beautiful hair, and whisper in your ear.

(whisper) I love you so much, and I'm so grateful that you're with me. 

I spent so much time thinking about you, dreaming about you. I never thought we would actually get together. That I'd get to touch your wonderful body, and kiss those beautiful lips. 

You mean the world to me. 

(kiss)

On the plus side, I think I can finally get the leg right.


End file.
